deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
Sans is a character from the popular indie game Undertale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Sans * Animdude VS Sans * Sans vs Beast Boy * Beerus vs. Sans * Bill Cipher vs. Sans * Sans VS Dimentio * Sans vs. Dio Brando * Fawful vs Sans (Complete) * Flandre Scarlet vs Sans * Fredbear vs sans (Complete) * Sans vs Gamzee Makara (Complete) * Ghost Rider VS Sans * Sans VS Gilgamesh * Sans vs Herobrine * Sans vs. Homura Akemi * Sans vs. Jotaro (Complete) * Sans VS The Judge * Sans VS Vriska Serket * Sans vs King * Kumagawa Misogi vs Sans * Sans vs. Kyoko Sakura * Sans Vs Leo Valdez * Sans vs. Marie * Mordecai and Rigby vs. Sans * Sans vs Saitama * Sans vs Sepulchure (Complete) * Shedinja vs. Sans - (Completed) * Sans vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque * Vergil vs Sans * Sans vs Wario * Sans Vs Drakath With Papyrus * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil * Lucas & Claus vs Sans & Papyrus * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Sans and papyrus VS Mario and luigi * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi * Sans and Papyrus vs the Crystal Gems With Undertale-verse *Undertale-verse vs Steven Universe-verse *Composite FNAF-verse vs Undertale-verse Battle Royale * Megalovania Battle Royale * Undertale Final Boss Battle Royal (RioluCraft FTW) Possible Opponents * Mario (Super Mario Bros) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Sans * Age: Unknown, likely older than Papyrus. * Occupation: Sentry/Comedian * Extremely lazy. *Cares a lot for his brother "Papyrus" * Likes to prank Frisk. * Leitmotif in battle. Abilities and Strengths * Bones. Can be telekinetically manipulated through space. * While he only has 1 ATK in his stats, he dishes it out extremely quickly, seeing as his attacks completely ignore invincibility frames, which would mean that every frame that the player is being caught, tagged, or otherwise hit by his attacks, they suffer a point of damage every frame. This can add up very, very quickly, usually at 40 damage per second, which can drain 92-96 HP(The HP that Frisk has when they fight Sans) in literally seconds. * He can still deal non-KR damage, as KR is more of an added ability to all of his attacks. He would simply do his base 1 damage per frame if the opponent is pretty much a pure hearted opponent, for example, but it would be far, far higher if his opponent is a sinner. * Blue bones. Can be bigger and faster than normal bones, but can be avoided if you stay still. * Much, Much Faster then Papyrus, who kept up with Frisk, who was able to dodge Cloud to Ground Lightning * Extremely good at reading people like an open book (can even pinpoint how many times the player died against them) * (low level) Reality Warping (See: Special Attack, being able to cut the screen to swap attacks, his attacks don't let the player have invincibility frames, him being able to by some means attack the player even while their in the menu, as well his genocide fight in general). * Able to break the rules of Undertale combat (Is able to dodge any attack. The extent of this hax ability is unknown, but this evasion ability, even when hes asleep, implies that it's more attributed to his hax, rather than his actual speed) * Somehow aware of the SAVE function * Spatial Manipulation (Somehow created a self sustaining tornado of trash, can cut the screen to switch to an entirely different attack) * Can poison the player with Karmic Retribution. * A Tactical and Scientific Genius. * Is able to manipulate souls. The one he has (same one as Papyrus) can shift the opponent's SOUL to Blue, allowing Sans to move the victim's SOUL(and also their physical body), usually flinging them around, or changing the gravity so that their forced to the wall rather than to the ground. Attacks using this method bypass normal durability, as they target the SOUL itself. A drawback of using this ability a bit too much is that it tires him further. With it, he can do this. * His attacks target the SOUL directly. However, because SOULs are the culmination of one's being, he damages you even on the physical level, not just the spiritual. * Is able to manipulate Gravity. * 4th Wall Awareness. * Alternate Timeline Awareness * Is not above tricking the player to get them to spare him. * Sans' teleportation ability is able to not only teleport himself, but other people as well as objects. Karmic Retribution * Drains enemy HP depending on how many sins they've committed, but mainly in how many people that they've killed. The more sins and people killed the target has made, the more effective Karmic Retribution becomes. This can quickly add up, allowing Sans to defeat opponents he normally couldn't be able to. * Poisons the opponent's soul with KR. * Sometimes stops at 1HP * Removes the Invincibility Frames. * Ignores conventional durability * This ability was able to give even a fully possessed Frisk immense trouble in battle. Gaster Blaster * In some way related to the mysterious W.D.Gaster. * Comes in different sizes. * Fires powerful lasers (and yes, their real lasers), and he can summon as many as he wants. * Also includes Karmic Retribution (The weapon deals KR damage). Game-Changing Jump-cut * Throws player off guard in mid attack. 4th Wall of Hell * Cover Menu with Bones. * Including the option below, Making it impossible to have a break. Pre-Special Attack * Large Path of Hard to Dodge Bones. * Rapid Jump-Cut * Ring of Gaster Blasters * Rapid Slamming Sparing Sans * If Frisk / Chara (who at that point in the Genocide Route, can exterminate huge groups of monsters, and had defeated Undyne the Undying) spares him in the fight, he fools the player with an undodgeable attack that deals a massive amount of damage (Ingame, it will always kill the player). * Getting Dunked On. Special Attack * Sans does absolutely Nothing * Locks the opponent in place so neither of them are able to do anything. He was prepared to use this to pressure the player into quitting and going another route. * Stops player from attacking. * Only works if he is awake. *However, he can dodge if you attack him while he is sleeping (Should be noted that Possessed Frisk attacked him while he was talking after he dodged) Feats * Appears to always get the first move (In the Genocide Route Sans fight, he attacks you with bones and Gasterblasters before you even have a chance to open the menu) * He always unleashes his strongest attack first. * Tosses a possessed Frisk around like a ragdoll * A Circle of Gasterblasters * Takes "shortcuts" (Teleportation) * Keeps his power secret. * Suggested to have repeatedly defeated Chara multiple times, who, at that time, was equipped with the Real Knife, a weapon that can destroy the game in one blow, as well as the Locket, an item of similar durability to the Real Knife's attack potency. * Survived an attack that should've killed him (999999 damage) from Chara, only to limp away. He also didn't get added to the monster kill count, implying he's the only monster to survive Chara's wrath. However, he didn't show up at Grillby's like he said he would, which suggests he died after the fight. * Defeated Flowey, numerous times (Flowey stated that he caused him more than his fair share of resets), so Sans should be able to have at least some experience fighting Soulless beings. * One of the few Undertale characters aware of the "SAVE" function, though he can't use it himself. * Would have killed Frisk if not promising Toriel despite not knowing her. * The hardest boss in the game despite his low stats. * Destroyed the laws of gaming. * Beloved by everyone at Grilby's * Combined with his teleportation, he can unleash a long series of high speed attacks that leave very little room for evasion. * Can dodge every attack with ease (even with his eyes closed), and is far, far faster than Chara/Frisk, who can dodge cloud to ground lightning with ease. He can even dodge attacks if he's asleep. ''' * Is able to recognize Frisk as not being a "human" in the Genocide Route * Alongside Undyne the Undying (Whose stats were equal to Chara's, 99/99), was one of the only characters to pose a real threat to Chara, and even made them grow nervous, despite the fact that Chara is a psychopathic murderous sadist (You feel your sins crawling on your back & You feel like you're going to have a bad time) * Is aware of other timelines. (Our reports show a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, starting and stopping...) * Does this Faults * Can't be bothered to fight, due to understanding the power of the SAVE file, and the futility of trying. That changes only when you methodically murder EVERY MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND. Even when you kill his brother, all he does is express his anger, but doesn't do anything. However, when he IS serious (Fought Chara since he knew what would happen if he didn't stop them), he definitely will put up a formidable fight. * If the opponent has not killed much people, then Karmic Retribution will not work as well on them. * Can be tired out easily, though it takes a good ten minutes or so. * His stats seem to suggest he is really fragile (1 point in HP, Attack, and Defense, though it is unknown just how fragile he is, and his speed and teleportation, in addition to his KR and attacks, somewhat mitigate such a weakness. However, he was able to dodge nearly every attack from Chara / Frisk, who destroyed the game immediately after defeating him. In addition, '''he survived an attack from the same person, which did enough damage as to be able to kill him (999999 damage), but he literally just limped away. It also should be noted that he wasn't added to the monster kill count, which implies he didn't die, but he doesn't show up at Grillby's, like he said he would, which points toward him dying after the fight). * Sometime let his guard off, mainly when falling asleep. * Killed by Frisk (Who was possessed by Chara, though it should be noted that Chara is one of, if not Undertale's strongest characters, and that he was taken down while he was offguard and while talking. * Puzzle Trap: Junior Jumble (though thinks crossword would've been a better idea) Respect Threads * Sans shows Death Battle a Bad Time! * Respect the Boss Monsters Trivia * Sans and Papyrus as characters were based on Steak and Mr. Heavens from the webcomic Helvetica. Their names were inspired by the title character, Helvetica. * His text is in the Comic Sans MS font * According to TVTropes, he is Dangerously Genre Savvy * Sans is the Blue Oni to Papyrus' Red Oni Gallery Sansanimated.gif|Regular Battle Sans Sans sprite.png|Sans's in-game overworld sprite Sanseye.gif|Battle Sans when using his powers Bad time simulator.jpg ThisIsReal.jpeg|Sans is on The 700 Club with Pat Robertson Sans undertale you re gonna have a bad time by pikminaaa-d9kg0tl.png|Sans artwork SoReal.jpeg|Hyper-realistic Sans. Straight out of a Creepypasta. Ew. Scq2d80.png|Sans's Gaster Blasters. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Monster Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Skeleton Category:Undead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Completed Profile Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Hax Category:Non-Playable Characters